La Rose Des Neiges
by AlliCamAllison
Summary: La vie n'est pas un conte de fée pour Belle. Jeune infirmière travaillant aux urgences, elle verra son quotidien bouleversé lors de l'arrivée d'un patient. Gravement blessé, elle prendra soin de lui et de son fils. Mais cette rencontre changera à jamais sa vie...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les urgences affluaient de part et d'autre, telles des fourmis au travail dans une fourmilière. Des patients attendant depuis des heures en attente de soins. Des internes et des médecins faisant de leur mieux pour s'occuper de leurs patients. Les urgences n'étaient pas un endroit fait pour s'ennuyer. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, Belle avait choisi d'être infirmière dans ce service. La jeune femme de 25 ans aimait se rendre utile à qui était dans le besoin. C'était sa vocation, et elle aimait son travail. Vêtue de sa blouse blanche, elle s'affairer à soigner ses patients. Il était 23 heures. Belle venait de commencer son travail depuis 1 heure. Elle était du service de nuit. Mais l'hôpital ne désengorgeait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de perdre sa motivation, il fallait qu'elle tienne jusqu'à 7 heures du matin. La jolie brune aux yeux clairs, que tout le monde dévisageait tant sa beauté était saisissante, ne se laissa pas aller par la fatigue. Elle s'en trouva d'autant plus motivée quand les portes d'accès aux ambulances s'ouvrirent brusquement :

« Homme 55 ans, accident de voiture, grièvement blessé à la jambe droite. Etat inconscient. Poux faible. » Cria une voix. Les médecins et internes conduire l'homme en réanimation, se pressant autour du chariot. Belle aperçu le patient grièvement blessé. Du peu qu'elle vu, elle aperçu sa jambe ouverte, le sang coulant abondamment. Elle avait beau être habituée, personne ne pouvait vraiment s'habituer à ce genre de spectacle.

-Belle ! On a besoin de toi ! Cria une fois d'une toute autre direction.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Mary-Margaret. Une de ses collègues infirmière.

-On a un petit garçon de 5 ans, avec blessures superficielles, suite à un accident de voiture. Tu peux t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

Belle acquiesça. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon assis sur un chariot. Il paraissait effrayé. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, et il tremblait.

-Bonjour toi ! lança Belle d'un ton chaleureux. « Tu veux bien que je t'examine, et que je soigne tes bobos ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon la regarda, hésitant.

-Je vais juste enlever ton t-shirt pour voir si tu n'es pas blessé. Tu veux bien ?

Il ne répondit pas. Belle commença à lui retirer son haut. Le petit se renfrogna aussitôt sur lui-même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. Le petit se laissa faire, et Belle lui ôta son haut. Elle palpa ses bras et ses côtes pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. Apparemment il n'était pas blessé. Elle l'ausculta avec son stéthoscope. Tout était normal.

Elle le rhabilla. Voyant qu'il avait froid, elle le fit allonger dans le lit, et lui mit une grosse couverture.

-Voilà, j'espère que tu n'as plus froid maintenant ? Ca va mieux ?

L'enfant acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Enfin il lui répondait. Belle en profita pour lui poser des questions.

-Tu veux bien me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Moi je m'appelle Belle, et toi ?

Le petit hésita : Bae…Baelfire.

-C'est un joli prénom ! Je peux t'appeler Bae ?

-C'est mon papa qui m'appelle comme ça. Dit-il en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche.

-Et où est ton papa ?

L'enfant fit un signe de la tête en direction de la salle de réanimation. Belle compris alors qu'il s'agissait de l'homme entré en urgence quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard était grave, mais elle se reprit, ne voulant pas inquiéter l'enfant.

-Et moi, j'ai le droit de t'appeler Bae ?

Il fit de nouveau un signe affirmatif de la tête. La jeune femme lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le jeune garçon l'appela :

-Belle !

Surprise que l'enfant ait retenu son nom, elle se retourna.

« Tu peux rester avec moi ? ». demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Sa petite voix tremblante fit de la peine à Belle.

-D'accord, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi. Tu peux t'endormir tranquillement. Dit-elle en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure du jeune garçon.

Belle attendit que le petit s'endorme complètement. En silence, elle quitta la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le service réanimation, voulant prendre des nouvelles du père du petit garçon. Elle tomba sur une infirmière qui lui fit le compte rendu.

-« On l'a réanimé, son cœur a recommencé à battre, sa tension reste stable. Les médecins restent perplexes sur le fait de l'amputer de la jambe ou non. Il n'a pas repris connaissance, il est dans le coma. Il va être transféré chambre 815. »

La situation était plus grave qu'elle le pensait. Il fallait prévenir la maman du petit garçon, pour que quelqu'un vienne le récupérer. Belle se rendit à l'accueil des urgences, demandant à quel nom ces deux patients avaient été enregistrés et si les proches avaient été prévenus. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui informa qu'ils étaient enregistrés au nom de Gold. Mais qu'aucun téléphone n'avait été retrouvé sur les victimes et le lieu de l'accident, et donc qu'il était impossible de prévenir qui que se soit. Belle réclama que davantage de recherches soient effectuées pour ces deux patients.

Elle continua ses activités habituelles, jetant un œil régulièrement au petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement emmitouflé sous sa couette.

« Pauvre petit bonhomme, que va-t-on faire de toi ? » pensa Belle.

Elle s'occupa d'autres patients tout en pensant à ce problème qui lui tenait à cœur.

Vers 6 heures du matin, elle croisa la Dr Whale et Mary-Margaret. Elle en profita pour demander des nouvelles de ce M. Gold. Il avait été transféré chambre 815, et son état était toujours le même. Belle exposa la situation concernant l'enfant. D'après Mary-Margaret, la mère de l'enfant était décédée il y a quelques années, et il n'y a aucune famille du côté de la mère ou du père.

-Mais alors que va-t-on faire de l'enfant ? S'inquiéta Belle.

-Il faut appeler les services sociaux. Suggéra le Dr Whale.

-Les services sociaux ? Pour le mettre en famille d'accueil ! Le petit est déjà bien assez traumatisé comme ça ! s'exclama Belle.

-Je crois que c'est la seule solution, Belle. Dit calmement Mary-Margaret. « On ne peut pas le garder éternellement à l'hôpital, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ».

-Et si… si c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. Dit la jeune femme, les yeux pétillants. « Je pourrais réclamer la garde temporaire. »

-Mais qui s'en occupera quand tu travailleras ? demanda Mary-Margaret.

-La journée, il ira à l'école, et quand je serais du service de nuit, il y aura Ruby, ma colocataire qui pourra s'en occuper !

-Mais si le patient décède, il ne s'agira plus d'une garde temporaire, et il sera placé. Dit Mary-Margaret.

-Je sais, mais pour l'instant, je peux m'en occuper ! Dit-elle d'un ton décidé.

L'hôpital prit aussitôt contact avec le juge pour enfants, qui accepta que l'autorité parentale soit remise provisoirement à Mademoiselle Belle French.

Quand l'enfant se réveilla, Belle était à ses côtés.

-Tu as bien dormi !

Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira.

-Il est où papa ? demanda-t-il timidement.

La question que Belle redoutait tant venait d'être posée.

-Il… il dort. Tu sais Bae, tu as eu quelques bobos, et ton papa aussi. Alors comme toi, il faut qu'il se repose, et donc il ne faut pas le déranger. Tu comprends ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien.

-Si tu veux en attendant qu'il aille mieux, tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi ! Tu verras on fera plein de jeux ensemble !

-Et après, mon papa je le reverrai ?

-Bien-sûr Bae ! Bien-sûr… dit-elle en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras, et espérant que ce qu'elle venait de dire serait vrai.

Elle avait déjà soigné d'autres enfants. Mais lui, avait un côté touchant qui ne laissait pas la jeune femme indifférente. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit être dans l'adversité.

Belle et Ruby sa colocataire passèrent le weekend à aménager le petit bureau en chambre d'enfant. Belle voulait que l'enfant se sente chez lui. Elle lui acheta quelques jouets, et lui remonta le moral, essayant de lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu.

Alors qu'elle mettait la table, elle vit que Baelfire dessinait.

-C'est beau ce que tu dessines ! dit-elle.

-C'est pour mon papa ! dit-il tout fière de lui.

Belle se trouva embarrassée.

-Bae, tu sais, ton papa, il doit encore se reposer.

-Oui je sais. Mais toi, à ton travail, tu pourras lui donner. Dit-il les yeux remplis d'espoir.

L'enfant était très intelligeant. Belle fut soulagée qu'il le prenne comme ça.

-Oui bien-sûr, c'est une très bonne idée ! Je te promets que je lui apporterai !

Le jeune garçon fit alors un bisou sur la joue de Belle, qui poussa un petit rire amusé.

-Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant le dessin, avant de s'assoir à table.

Belle contempla le dessin où figuraient une maison, et un bonhomme tenant la main à un petit garçon.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

7h du matin. Quelques flocons tombaient laissant entrer un courant d'air glacial quand les portes automatiques de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent. Belle traversa le hall d'entrée puis alla en direction des vestiaires du personnel. Elle enfila rapidement sa blouse blanche avant de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Elle prit le dessin que le petit Baelfire avait fait. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder encore une fois. Elle croisa en chemin Mary-Margaret. Cette dernière lui apprit que M. Gold était toujours dans le coma, et qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il se réveille. Cette nouvelle bouleversa Belle. Qu'allait-elle dire à l'enfant si le pire venait à se produire ? Résolue à tenir sa promesse, elle se dirigea vers le service réanimation. Elle traversa les couloirs, où déjà les malades et personnels soignants affluaient de part et d'autre. Outre le fait d'une ambiance macabre dans ce service, Belle détestait aussi y aller car elle ne voulait pas croiser son ex-petit copain, qui n'était autre que le médecin chef du service réanimation : Gaston. C'était un homme orgueilleux qui ne pensait qu'à la gloire. Quand Belle est arrivée à l'hôpital, elle s'était laissée charmer par son côté séducteur. Et lui, était fière de sortir avec la plus belle infirmière de l'hôpital. Mais la jolie brune avait rapidement perçu le côté narcissique et prétentieux de Gaston. Leur relation n'avait pas durée très longtemps surtout lorsque Belle avait découvert que le Don Juan s'amusait à draguer les autres infirmières. Depuis Belle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Mais lui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : pouvoir reconquérir la belle.

Hélas le moment tant redouté par Belle se produisit. Elle l'aperçu au loin. Il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle passa rapidement à côté de lui, la tête baissée. Et avec soulagement, elle vit que la chambre 815 était tout près. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, refermant vite dernière elle.

Le bruit des appareils médicaux, l'électrocardiogramme, l'appareil respiratoire, faisaient un vacarme épouvantable. Belle s'approcha lentement du lit. Elle vit l'homme étendu, la jambe légèrement surélevée. Les paupières closes, le visage blême, il ne bougeait pas. Ses cheveux mi-longs lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque. A première vue, il paraissait sévère. Mais à travers les tuyaux l'aidant à respirer qui encombraient son visage, Belle pu lire une expression de tendresse. Elle aurait aimé voir la couleur de ses yeux. Peut-être sont-ils marrons comme ceux de son fils, pensa Belle. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Après l'avoir observé pendant quelques secondes, elle sortit le dessin de sa poche.

-Je… je m'appelle Belle. Je suis infirmière ici. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, mais je voulais vous dire que votre fils est sain et sauf. Il va bien. Il est très mignon d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui l'ai examiné l'autre jour. Et… je crois que je me suis prise d'affection pour lui.

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler. « J'ai obtenu la garde provisoire de votre fils, en attendant que vous alliez mieux. J'espère que vous êtes d'accord. Nous n'avons trouvé personne dans votre entourage qui aurait pu s'en occuper. Alors plutôt qu'il aille en famille d'accueil, je l'ai pris avec moi. Il me parle souvent de vous. Vous devez être un bon père. Il vous a fait un dessin, et il m'a dit de vous le donner. »

Belle posa le dessin sur la table de nuit.

-Vous pourrez l'admirez quand vous serez réveillé. Dit-elle.

-Tu parles au comateux toi maintenant ? lança Gaston qui se tenait planté sur le seuil de la porte.

Belle sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança Belle en se relevant brusquement du lit.

-C'est mon patient ! C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela !

Belle n'avait pas le choix que d'expliquer à Gaston ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Je m'occupe de son fils. Et je venais voir comment il allait. C'est tout.

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu cette histoire ! Tu joues les familles d'accueil ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur. Prépare-toi pour l'adoption, car lui il n'en a plus pour longtemps ! dit-il en montrant de la tête l'homme étendu sur le lit.

Belle fut horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi devant les patients !

-Ca suffit !

Elle partit brusquement en claquant la porte.

Belle rentra tôt ce jour-là. Elle retrouva Baelfire jouant avec Ruby. Aussitôt que l'enfant la vit, il sauta dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir.

-Alors, tu as vu mon papa ? s'exclama l'enfant.

-Oui ! Et je lui ai donné ton dessin !

-Quand je pourrais le voir ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas tout de suite Bae. Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

-Mais il doit s'ennuyer tout seul. Tu pourras lui lire une histoire ?

-Une histoire ?

-Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant un livre.

-Pourquoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que c'est moi qui lui ait lu tout à l'heure. Renchérit Ruby. « Il l'a tellement aimé que je lui ai relu trois fois ! ».

Belle regarda le livre. C'était un recueil de petites histoires de noël.

-Sa préférée c'est la première ! dit Ruby.

-Alors tu lui liras ? supplia l'enfant.

Belle ne put résister à ce petit visage.

-Bien sûr Bae.

Le lendemain, Belle se fit discrète dans les couloirs pour ne pas tomber sur Gaston comme la veille. Son comportement de leur dernière entrevue l'avait outrée. Son manque de compassion envers les patients la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se demandait même comment il avait pu être nommé médecin-chef de ce service. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'il fallait affronter Gaston, elle se rendrait chambre 815, car elle en avait fait la promesse au petit Baelfire. Après avoir traversé le couloir sans croiser celui qu'elle redoutait, elle pénétra dans la chambre. Au moment où elle entra, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû crier victoire trop vite. Face à elle se trouvait Gaston, en train d'examiner le patient. Une infirmière était en train de changer la perfusion.

-Belle ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bonjour docteur. répondit-elle froidement.

Gaston lança un regard à l'infirmière. Celle-ci quitta aussitôt la pièce.

-Ca commence à devenir une habitude de se croiser dans cette chambre. Dit-il, une fois que l'infirmière eut quitté la pièce.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Belle voulant changer de sujet.

-Son état est stationnaire. Pas de dégradation, pas d'amélioration.

Gaston remarqua la triste mine de Belle. Mais soudain, son bipper se mit à sonner. Il le prit poussant un soupir.

-Une urgence ? demanda Belle.

-Oui il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Au fait, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Puisque ce patient t'intéresse autant, pourquoi ne pas venir travailler dans ce service ? Ca te changerait un peu des urgences ?

Belle fut surprise par cette proposition.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle.

Gaston lui adressa un sourire puis sortit de la pièce.

La jeune femme savait exactement ce que cette décision impliquait. Elle allait être sous les ordres de Gaston, et elle devrait le voir tous les jours. Mais en même temps elle pourrait veiller sur le père de Baelfire, et donner des nouvelles régulièrement à l'enfant.

Ne sachant que choisir, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant l'inconnu. D'un geste doux, elle caressa son front relevant en arrière ses cheveux tombés sur ses yeux.

-S'il vous plait, réveillez-vous. Dit-elle à voix basse. Votre fils a besoin de vous.

Elle sortit de son sac le livre que l'enfant lui avait donné.

-Baelfire m'a demandé de vous lire ce livre. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trouver ça trop ennuyant. C'est un livre pour enfant, mais il y tenait tant, qu'on ne peut rien lui refuser. Le titre de la première histoire s'intitule _La Rose des Neiges_.

La jeune femme commença la lecture.

 _« Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine, un petit garçon qui vivait dans un petit village avec son père. C'était un de ces hivers longs et glacials, et le village était recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige. Le paysan et son fils avaient fait des réserves pour l'hiver. Mais le temps était long pour eux deux. Un jour, le petit garçon sortit dehors dans la neige et dans le froid. Il s'approcha du puits et y lança une pièce en faisant un vœu. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le lendemain, quand le petit garçon sortit dehors pour retourner au puits, il découvrit devant celui-ci une jolie rose. Une rose en plein hiver ! Et chaque jour le petit garçon venait arroser sa rose, la protégeant pour que celle-ci ne gèle pas. Et au bout du 7_ _e_ _jour, quand le petit garçon vint voir la rose, celle-ci n'y était plus. Elle avait laissé la place à une ravissante jeune femme. Avec persévérance, le vœu du petit garçon s'était accompli : la rose annonçait le début du printemps, et il allait enfin avoir une maman. »_

Au moment où elle allait refermer le livre, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il avait bougé !


End file.
